


Calling In Sick

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [16]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: When Yabu gets unexpectedly called in to film an episode of Itadaki High Jump, he asks Keito to take his place in helping Hikaru get through his cold.





	Calling In Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "calling in sick".

It started with a phone call. The ringtone was loud and intrusive, Keito rolling over in bed and squinting at his phone. It wasn’t even very early, but he hadn’t expected anyone to try and contact him on his off day. A few of the members had filming for Itadaki, but otherwise none of them had anything going on.

It took a few seconds of unfocused staring at his phone screen for him to realize that it was Yabu that was calling him, answering quickly.

“Hello?”

“Oh, did I wake you up?” Yabu asked, but he didn’t sound very apologetic. Keito nodded, realizing a second later that Yabu couldn’t see him and answering affirmatively. “Good. Listen, I need you to do me and Hikaru a favor.”

“Of course.” Keito said quickly, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a fist. “What is it?”

“Hikaru is sick. Like… Pretty sick.”

Keito’s eyes widened in concern, Yabu quickly amending his statement.

“I mean it’s nothing serious, but he’s got a really high fever, and he’s pretty bad at taking care of himself. He always forgets to drink and feed himself. I was going to go over and take care of him like I usually do, but I got called in to film, so would you do it? You probably don’t have anything going on, right?”

His reputation of the member with all the free time was coming through again, but this time he was grateful because it sounded like his help was actually needed, agreeing readily.

“Okay.” Yabu said, taking a breath. “His spare key is under the welcome mat, and he will not eat any beef when he’s sick, only chicken and vegetables. Make sure he gets plenty of both. And water; he needs to drink a lot of water, because he’s going to sweat it all out and he gets headaches really easily when he’s dehydrated, which is the last thing he needs on top of everything else. He drinks tea pretty easily when he’s sick, as long as it’s kept hot. He’s either going to do nothing but sleep or have a really hard time sleeping, and if it’s the second one do something to help him nap, because those medicines that are supposed to make someone drowsy don’t really work on him.” There was a long silence, Keito feeling completely stunned and overloaded on information. Yabu paused.

“Did you get all of that?” He asked.

“Um…” Keito genuinely wasn’t sure if he had or not. “Welcome mat, no beef, water, sleeping.”

“Yeah. Good enough.” Yabu answered, and Keito nodded a little, going over the list again in his head. “Alright, I need to go. Good luck.” He hung up abruptly, Keito sitting there for a moment longer, the phone still held to his ear. The entire phone call had taken less than five minutes, and now he had his whole day sorted out, taking his morning one step at a time as he got dressed, brushed his teeth, pulled his hair back, and walked out the door.

Hikaru’s apartment wasn’t too far away, Keito getting there quickly. He almost knocked on the door, stopping his hand an inch away from the wood, realizing that if Hikaru was sleeping or something, he wouldn’t want to wake him. He took the spare key from under the welcome mat instead, letting himself inside.

“Excuse me…” He muttered as he entered. The entire apartment was dark and quiet, no sign of his ill bandmate anywhere. It got to a point where he nearly expected this all to be a joke, because Hikaru didn’t seem to be home, until he inspected the pile of blankets a bit closer at his third sweep of the house and realized that it looked a bit humanoid.

“...Hikaru?” He asked hesitantly, but the lump didn’t respond. Keito gauged about where the head of the lump would be and pulled the blankets back, body heat radiating out as he was met with the sight of Hikaru’s sleeping face. His expression was mildly discomforted, even in sleep, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and he was shivering. Keito put his hand to Hikaru’s forehead, and sure enough, he was burning up.

The physical contact woke him, opening his eyes a small bit and frowning.

“Where’s Yabu?” He mumbled out, moving to get up. Keito pushed him back down.

“He was called in, so he asked me to help you today.” Keito explained. “Don’t get up; I’ll go get you something to drink.”

“I’m fine.” Hikaru said, but he was looking and acting anything but fine, his eyelids fluttering a little. “Don’t worry about me Keito.”

“You’re not fine.” Keito answered flatly, and Hikaru looked up at him, surprised by the sternness in his tone. “You stay here, and I’ll get you some water.”

Hikaru didn’t move to get up again, so Keito walked to the kitchen, having to open a few different cupboards to finally find the glasses. He was in the process of filling one up when he heard bare footsteps against the faux wooden floor, Hikaru coming into view around the corner. He’d pinned his bangs away from his face, his entire comforter wrapped around himself, only his head and feet free of the thick blanket. He looked incredibly small, a word Keito had never even thought to use in a description of Hikaru, standing there with his eyes barely open, sniffling a little.

“Could I have some soup instead?” He asked after a moment. Keito smiled at him.

“Of course.”

Hikaru sat down in one of the dining room chairs, his knees pulled up to his chest. There was already some soup in the refrigerator that looked like it filled all of the sick Hikaru requirements, Keito pulling it out.

“I didn’t even know you were sick.” Keito told him, and Hikaru shrugged a little, asking for the tissue box.

“I mean, it’s not a big deal.” He muttered into his hands. “It’s just a small cold.”

A quick check of Hikaru’s temperature--that set his fever at 39°C--dismissed that statement, Keito frowning at him.

"Yabu was going to help me.” Hikaru said, his voice pained, sounding as though it was rough on his throat when he spoke. “Like he usually does. I didn’t want to worry anybody else.”

Hikaru thanked him when the warm bowl of soup was set down in front of him, but he looked at it reluctantly.

“Do you want me to spoon it into your mouth?” Keito asked, the question only really half-teasing, and Hikaru laughed a little.

“No, no. I’m not a baby.”

He began to eat--though it looked like it took a lot of effort--while Keito got up, fetching some cold medicine from one of Hikaru’s cabinets. The recommended dosage was only for one pill, but Hikaru looked to be in need of two, Keito presenting them along with a glass of water.

“I want you to take these, drink all of this water, and then go lay back down. You need to sleep.” He insisted, and Hikaru just gave him a look, obviously unenthusiastic at the prospect. It took forever for the soup to all be eaten, and Hikaru only whined a little, which was much less than Keito had anticipated; Yuto, along with many of the other members, were incredibly whiny when they were ill.

Keito sent him back to bed when it was all said and done, having to pull him from his chair and all but push him down the hallway. Hikaru collapsed onto his mattress, Keito getting a cold washcloth to put on his forehead and scooting Hikaru’s desk chair up next to his bed.

“...what?” Hikaru finally asked him. “You keep looking at me.”

“I’m waiting for you to fall asleep.” Keito told him, and Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t sleep while you’re watching me.” Hikaru complained, closing his eyes. “Besides, I’m not tired.”

He looked tired though. He looked exhausted, unshowered with deep eye bags lining his bottom lids. Keito couldn’t tell if Hikaru genuinely wasn’t feeling sleepy, or if it was another front he was trying to put up, of pretending everything was fine when really it wasn’t. It was a popular act with Hikaru, masking any pain or discomfort when he was around the other members. He was usually silent through injuries or sickness and he didn’t complain, just sticking to Yabu’s side a little closer than usual, because their oldest member usually knew what he needed. Keito was envious of their relationship, but he understood that it had been cultivated over years and years of closeness, and something he couldn’t even attempt to emulate if he tried.

“Thanks for… This.” Hikaru said quietly. “I’m sorry you’re seeing this side of me.”

“I don’t mind.” Keito said quickly. “I like it. I mean, I’m not glad you’re sick or anything--” He added quickly when Hikaru cracked an eye open to look at him questioningly “--but I never get to help you out with anything. It’s always you helping me, so…”

He trailed off, unsure of where he was going with his statement, wanting to stop himself before he said anything too mushy or embarrassing. Hikaru was quiet, and Keito nearly thought he had fallen asleep when he spoke up again.

“My stomach hurts.” He mumbled. “And you… You don’t happen to know any lullabies or anything, do you?”

Keito blinked in surprise at the unasked request, but Hikaru didn’t open his eyes to offer any more explanation.

“I do.” He finally said. “You… Do you want me to sing?”

“I’ll tell you to shut up if you sound bad.” Hikaru replied instantly, his voice it’s usual teasing sharpness, and it made Keito laugh a little. He picked out a tune he knew all of the words to, a soft English song, reaching over to rub Hikaru’s stomach in what he hoped was a soothing way. Gradually, Hikaru’s breathing deepened and evened out, his face relaxed, and Keito knew he was asleep. He’d seen Hikaru asleep before, but he always had a hood up or a hat on; he’d never seen his bandmate looking so vulnerable. It made him smile a little; he liked this different side of Hikaru, hoping that maybe when he woke up, Hikaru would feel comfortable leaning on him for support, at least a little bit more.


End file.
